Captain Oxy's Pink Haired Summer
by Redsam121
Summary: Trina Riffin is forced by her father to live with the tyrannical and sociopathic Captain Oxy for her behavior during her summer vacation. The story does have comedy in it, but the point it makes is that a human can be broken down until he/she will be far different than what they use to be.


**Captain Oxy's Pink Haired Summer**

 **By Sam Oxwell**

 **Warning MA 15+, contains Crude language and Drug use**

Trina Riffin is a 16 year old, Canadian girl with pink hair and braces. She is spoiled, cruel, trigger-happy and extremely selfish yet emotional. She's always trying to wreck her younger brother's music career out of jealousy and tries to hit with a popular school kid named Nick. Once she tried to leave earth for dead by a meteor out of pure selfishness, but failed. As a result, most of the town despises her and her only friend, Mina, fed up with her shrewish behaviour, ends their friendship.

A day before the summer break begins, with her brother at a music camp, her angered adoptive father, now aware of her ways, tells her "I trusted you and now I see that all I got is a misbehaving daughter. If I can't change your way, someone else might."

Trina asks "Who?"

Her father replies "I know just the guy, and he can't refuse".

Her father makes a phone call all the way in the dystopian Western Australia, to the home of Captain Oxy, a short-tempered, alcoholic, cynical, narcissistic and sociopathic 27 year old man with a large scar down his left eye.

Oxy picks up his phone as says "Hello, if you're someone I don't know then… well leave me alone, either way I don't care."

Mr Riffin says "Morning Mr Oxy, this is Mr Riffin. I've got a proposition for you. How would you like to babysit my daughter for the summer?"

"Riffin?" says Oxy, "Oh I remember that pink haired brat. You really think I'll do such a thing, you must be out of your fucking mind".

"I do think you will" backchats Mr Riffin, "Because if you don't… well, I guess the press would mind hearing the stuff you did in the past".

Oxy gulps nervously and then say "OK fine, but I won't like it".

"Excellent" a happy Mr Riffin says, "Meet her at the airport in 2 days".

"You're very no welcome" an angry Oxy says before slamming the phone.

The next day, at the airport, Trina asks her father "I don't understand why I can't just spend the summer with mom, girl to girl talk?"

To which her father replies "Because I said so".

Before she boards the plane, Trina asks, "Do I really have to do this".

Her father answers, "Yes, Mr Oxy will sure put some discipline in you. Besides if you don't go, I'm sure military school will take a girl". Trina's plane flies out of Canada to Australia. 20 hours later, her plane lands at the Perth airport.

A grumpy Oxy picks her up, saying "G'day, I'm Captain Oxy. You can just call me Oxy".

Trina replies "Why not just Cap?"

"Whatever, I don't care", answers Oxy and then drives her to his house.

On the way home, Trina asks "Are all drivers' seats on the right".

"Yeah" answers Oxy, "Why do you care?"

"What I'm bored," said Trina, "I had huge plans for the summer and now they're ruined by my stupid dad".

"Let me guess, try to kill your brother, try to hit with Nick and try to gain popularity" replies Oxy, "Then weep in your pillow, knowing that you failed once again. Sounds like a perfect plan", which angers Trina. "Yeah well, welcome to Australia Pinky," says Oxy.

They arrive at Oxy's home, where he sets up the ground rules, "First things first, don't touch the TV, because I hate missing my shows. Second, clean your own plate, because I don't like cleaning dishes. Finally, don't piss me off".

"Whatever" Trina mutters, "Wait a minute, there's only one bedroom. Where will I sleep?"

"The couch downstairs" answers Oxy, "I never use it". Trina growls in anger.

Later at night, Trina tries to sleep on the couch, but it smells and Oxy is playing loud music upstairs. Annoyed, Trina knocks on Oxy's bedroom door repeatedly, but no answer. She eventually tries sleeping in the backyard, on the patio chair. The back gate opens and Oxy walks back inside, turns off the music and locks the door. It suddenly starts raining with Trina, realizing that it was all a trick to make her sleep outside, submerging into her pillow in defeat.

In the morning, Trina is waiting outside the bathroom, soaking wet from the rain, waiting to use the bathroom. Oxy opens the door saying to her, "Why do you need a shower? You had one all night. Pew, you stink, I guess I forgot to clean that sofa after I found it in the dumpster. Maybe one shower won't hurt, best hope the hot water doesn't run out", then slams the door. Later on, she takes her shower, but Oxy rudely walks inside to use the toilet.

"What are doing?!" yells Trina, "I'm in the shower!"

Oxy replies "My house, my rules", and then uses the toilet.

Trina then says "Oh great, the hot water's gone", to which Oxy replies "Maybe this might help", and flushes the toilet, causing boiling hot water to spray on Trina, making her scream.

At breakfast, Trina is sitting, with red skin from the hot water, waiting for breakfast. Oxy shows up, with bacon and eggs, but only one plate and eats it all.

"Hey" yells Trina, "where's my food?"

"There's a bowl, cereal and milk, get it yourself Pinky" says Oxy, "I'm your caretaker, not your butler".

An irritated Trina gets up and makes herself a bowl of cereal.

After only one taste, she spits it out and yells, "What's the big idea, this cereal is stale".

"Well of course it is" replies Oxy, "it's not my favourite".

Trina asks "Then why do you even own it?"

Oxy only responds with "Meh".

Trina decides to go out to get breakfast, but realizes her car is back in Canada.

She asks Oxy "Can I use your car? I'm going out".

"First of all, if you almost as even touch the wheel of my car, I'll kill you" says Oxy, "Second, your license isn't valid in Australia because you need to be 17 to get behind the wheel and are you?"

Trina mutters "no".

Oxy replies "Exactly. So I suggest you find some alternate means of transport. Because I'm certainly not driving you Pinky".

Trina later waits at the bus stop as the only alternative. An old lady asks if she could hold her groceries for her, but Trina kicks her cane, causing her to fall. The bus eventually arrives, Trina tries to pay the bus fare, but the driver says "That's Canadian money, I can't accept it".

Trina finally snaps, screaming "What is wrong with country, I've been here one day and all I get is horrible treatment from that Captain guy and so many limitations!"

The driver responds "You're living with the Captain?" then asks, "What are you two related or something?"

Trina answers "NO! What kind of question is that?"

"I can see a lot of similarities" the driver replies, leaving Trina shocked and confused.

She gets off the bus, only to be smacked over the head by the old lady with her cane for her disrespect.

She then decides to walk to bank to have her money converted to AUD, when she sees a rusty old bicycle on the side of the road, she steals it and heads to the bank. Now with valid money and crude means of transport, Trina sets out for food. At a local café, she orders a salad and a soda, but is annoyed by the loud music inside and the dogs allowed inside, so she sits outside. She attempts to contact her father via her cell phone, to rethink this whole summer plan, but has no reception.

Trina heads back home and Oxy asks, "So how'd it go? Not like Canada is it Pinky".

"It's not fair!" complains Trina, "My whole summer is ruined all because of my stupid dad. Why you out of everyone for a babysitter?"

"Beats me" Oxy replies, "Your father's a mysterious man. Wonder if he's a hit with the ladies".

"Nah, he hasn't been with anyone ever mom and him split" Trina answers. She heads back downstairs, but is stopped by Oxy who tells her "If it makes you feel any better, I don't like your brother's music either", to which she replies with "Whatever".

Later at night, Trina tries again to sleep on the dirty couch, until Oxy throws a cleaning sprayer directly at her head. "Here" says Oxy, "clean the couch with that. It does a good job cleaning the toilet". Trina replies, "Thanks, I guess? But did you really have to throw it at my head?". "Definitely" answers Oxy and then walks away.

The next day, Trina attempts to connect her cell phone to Oxy's internet, but Oxy catches her and confiscates the phone and says "Let me guess, you were to check your Facebook page in case Nick left a reply. I don't get it, why do people use it, when they know it's just a farm for rapists".

"It's not!" replies Trina; "It's a social media sight for friends".

"You don't have any friends Pinky" Oxy coldly back chats, and then walks away with her phone.

A frustrated Trina yells, "Stop calling me Pinky!" and then storms outside. She repairs the bike and goes to explore town.

Meanwhile, back at home, Oxy is sitting down watching TV, but soon gets bored and snoops around in Trina's travel bag.

"Is everything she has pink," says Oxy, "What is it with pink and girls?" He then finds her diary, not caring if it hurt her feelings, Oxy deliberately reads it, but begins to notice that what she has written sounds very similar to her brother's music and realizes that her brother has been stealing her work and that she has a hidden talent for song writing. However, knowing that she'll do something stupid if she found out, he decides not to tell her.

Back to Trina, she is riding down a road, still angered that her summer plans are ruined, but begins to wonder why her dad chose Oxy in particular as her summer caretaker. All of sudden, a bee flies by and distracts her. She swats it away, but this causes her to loose balance and fall off track and down a hill. A man drives by and sees her down the hill with minor injuries and calls for an ambulance. Later, Oxy receives a phone call about Trina's incident and drives to the hospital.

At the hospital, Trina, with bruises, several scars and an injured leg, tells Oxy "Why did you even come? You don't care about me". Oxy replies "I don't. I just don't want your dad up my ass."

The doctor tells Trina "Well Mrs Riffin, you've just sprained your ankle. You'll be fine in a couple of days, just get plenty of rest", then tells Oxy, "OK Mr Oxy, just give her this shot of morphine to deaden the pain".

The doctor leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. He sits on toilet and prepares to inject himself with heroin, but realizes that he has Trina's morphine; he mutters "Oh crap".

Oxy gives her the needle, saying "Here, you do it".

"Why can't you do it? I'm not a good shot" asks Trina.

Oxy replies "I don't care".

Trina injects herself in the leg, causing her to become stoned, saying, "Wow, that stuff really works", and then collapses. Oxy sniffs the pin of the needle, and realizes its heroin.

"How'd that guy even become a doctor" said Oxy, "Her dads gonna kill me". He grabs her by the legs and starts dragging her to his car.

"Hey Captain," says a stoned Trina, "What are you doing".

"Pull yourself together, pull yourself together!" yells a panicking Oxy, "We gotta get you out of here".

Trina asks "Have you ever noticed the beautiful lighting in this room?" before falling unconscious.

He races a stoned Trina home to avoid a bias press, since he's the one who gave her the needle. Trina's nose begins to bleed; indicating she is has overdosed, further making Oxy panic, saying, "Don't you fucking die on me Pinky!" At home, he carries her inside, puts her on the downstairs couch and races to his medicine cabinet. Oxy gets his adrenaline shot and injects it into Trina's heart, causing her to wake up in shock.

"What happened?!" says a panting Trina.

"Well you went off your fucking head with this and I just saved your life" said Oxy.

"Really?" replies Trina, "Ah, my head".

"Don't get up" says Oxy, "Remember you sprained your ankle. Just lie down and get plenty of rest until that shit in your body wears off".

"Do you really have to swear?" asks Trina, "You don't me swearing". Oxy pinches her arm, making her yell, "AHH! What the fuck. Can't you see I got a fucking complexion to keep in...? Oh shit".

Oxy says, "Knew it" before leaving.

Later at night, she suffers a withdrawal and struggles to get to sleep. She races to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet, finally getting the last of the drugs out of her body.

In the morning, Trina is strung out and her leg is still sore from the bike crash. In a rare site of emotion, Oxy allows her to sit upstairs and watch TV with him, but won't allow her to use the remote.

"Guess you learnt a valuable lesson yesterday" says Oxy, "Don't do drugs".

"I'll try to keep that in mind" replies Trina, "That was a nightmare".

Oxy asks her "Can I ask you a question Pinky?"

"What?" mutters Trina?

"Why do you hate your brother so much?" asks Oxy.

"He's always one step ahead of me when it comes to friends and popularity" answers Trina.

"What do you care if your brothers more popular than you?" says Oxy.

"Why should he get all the fans while I barely have any anyone on my side?" replies Trina.

"It's not hard to get popular" back talks Oxy.

"Maybe," replies Trina, "but for me it's impossible. Everyone hates me".

"I see," says Oxy, "So you're pissed off because your brother is beloved while you are seen as piece of shit?"

"That's harsh," replies Trina, "but yes".

"Then your problem is you" backchats Oxy, "You need to spend a little bit more dealing with yourself, little less time worrying about your brother. Maybe that's why your dad sent you here, to get you far away from Corey".

"Speaking of sending me here," replies Trina, "why did dad pick you out of anyone else in this world?"

"I did some things in the past that your dad is aware of," answers Oxy, "and now if I don't take care of you for your summer break, he'll do what takes to put me in the slammer".

"What did you do that is worth blackmailing you over?" asks Trina.

"I promised your father that I wouldn't tell you," answers Oxy, "For your one well-being".

"Is what you did how you got that scar" asks Trina.

"Nah" answers Oxy, "This from when I was a kid".

He then takes a swig alcohol, prompting Trina to say, "I bet you couldn't finish that hole bottle", to which he replies, "I could finish a whole keg in one go". "Prove it" back talks Trina.

A few hours later, a drunken Oxy falls asleep, giving Trina the opportunity to steal her phone back. She goes into his room and opens his bedside table draw and retrieves her phone, but soon finds an old newspaper page. It reads, "Car Crash kills mother of one". She looks closely at the woman's child and realizes that it's Oxy. She then checks her Facebook page and finds a new message from Mina. She reads it, only to find that she is now dating Nick. Enraged, she begins to write a threatening response, but Oxy barges in and catches her in his private stuff.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" says an angered Oxy, "What was my number one rule, besides touching my car? It's don't piss me off and what have you done? You've pissed me off".

Trina asks "How did you get sober so quick?"

"I have a high metabolism" answers Oxy.

"I just wanted my phone back" replies Trina.

"I thought we were cool after that conversation, like we had an understanding" screams Oxy.

"Me, be cool with a jerk like you?" says an angered Trina, "Why on earth would be cool with a guy like you? Why couldn't I just stay with mum?"

Oxy replies with "Your mother? Oh good luck with that".

"What do you mean?" asks a confused Trina.

"She doesn't want you Pinky!" yells Oxy "Why do you think she gave you away?" Refusing to listen, Trina storms out and wanders off.

She walks into the middle of a small neighbourhood in town. Still baffled about why Oxy would say such a thing, until she sees through a house window next to her of a family. She recognizes the mother as hers. She discovers that her mother has not only moved on, but has made a new family with a baby whose age seems to outmatch her parents' divorce. Oxy, regretting what he said to her, arrives to pick her up and sees what is happening.

"Come on let's get outta here" mutters Oxy.

On the way home in Oxy's car, he watches Trina in the back, distraught over discovering her mother's betrayal and abandonment.

During the night, Oxy tries to sleep, but hears Trina downstairs crying. He finds her outside, sitting on the patio stairs, deeply depressed.

"What's the matter?" asks Oxy, "can't you see I'm trying to sleep".

"She was my mum Cap" says a tearful Trina, "She said she loved me, always be by my side. She said she left to find new work. I was all a lie. Mina was right I am a screw up. I just thought that if I wanted it so bad, I could get it. Why can't I just move on?"

In a rare state of emotion, Oxy sits next to her and tells her "I know how you feel. I don't tell many people this, but when I was 12 my dad walked out on me. That's why I'm all like this".

"I read those newspapers in your draw" replies Trina, "Your mother got killed. Is that how you got that scar?"

"Yep" mutters Oxy, "I was only 5 when it happened. I watch her die right in front of me. I never forgot it. Through my childhood, I learned one thing, what's the point in trying to fit in when it makes a hollow mirror of your true self and become stuck in your own bullshit?"

"So that's it?" replies Trina, "You hid from society and are a jerk to people because you don't want a social status. With popularity you get respect and many friends by your side to do your bidding".

"I don't care," says Oxy, "It's too late for me go back. But not for you".

"Yes it is!" back talks Trina, "Everyone hates me, there's nothing left for me back home".

Oxy responds with "You're just a kid, you don't know any better, and they'll get over what you did, eventually. You just need to find your true purpose in life".

Trina replies, "I guess" before going back inside.

The following morning, Trina is waiting for breakfast, but Oxy just throws a soda can at her head.

"Hey this is empty," says Trina, "what happened to last night's talk?"

"We are cool," replies Oxy, "but you're a big girl and you get your own food. Plus I forgot to go shopping yesterday".

"Well, did you really have to throw this at my head?" asks Trina.

"No," answers Oxy, "I guess your head is a magnet for stuff I throw". Trina then leaves the house on the now repaired bike.

At a local restaurant, Trina gets breakfast at a self-serving table. However, someone spikes the punch bowl with hard liquor. When she drinks the punch, she quickly becomes intoxicated and starts acting crazy and telling off people for absolutely nothing.

Oxy receives a phone call from the restaurants manager of Trina's drunken mishaps, saying "Mr Oxy, your daughter is acting very weird. You better come get her before I get the cops here".

Oxy replies with "OK, but she's not my daughter".

He arrives at the restaurant to find her telling off a statue, saying, "What are you looking at", before collapsing. He tastes the punch and realises that someone spiked the punch. Soon an alcohol flask falls out of a guy's pocket. Seeing this causes Oxy to lose his temper and throws him out a window.

"You have 1 minute before the fuzz gets here", says the manager.

Oxy picks up Trina and carries her to his car.

On the way home, Trina pukes out the window, which lands another car's windscreen, causing it to crash.

"Jesus Christ," says Oxy, "even drugs are a magnet for you".

"Hey," says Trina, "Where'd that Pinky girl go?"

At home, she spends several hours in the bathroom, puking in the toilet.

When she finally comes out, Oxy tells her "This is another moment in your life that you must never tell your dad or it will end in shit for both of us, me in particular".

"Agreed" mutters a weak Trina.

Oxy then offers her a coffee to help sober up, but she slaps it out his hand yelling, "Get that shit outta my face!"

"Hmm, how'd you know I put tranquilizers in it to shut you up" ask Oxy.

Trina says "Fuck you" before going to bed.

A couple of hours later, Trina, now sober, gets up to try and enjoy her summer without any more mishaps. However, it starts raining heavily, forcing her to stay inside. She and Oxy watch TV, but lightning strikes the antenna, cutting all connection. Oxy screams in horror and races outside to try and fix it, but is struck by lightning himself and retreats inside.

"Jesus Cap," yells Trina, "Calm down its just TV".

"Just TV!" replies Oxy, "It's my teacher, mother and secret lover".

"You're fucked in the head," says Trina, "Can I have my phone back now?"

"Nice try Pinky" answers Oxy, "Let's just play a few games".

Trina only mutters, "Stop calling me Pinky".

Another couple of hours later, Oxy and Trina are playing monopoly; he is overpowering her by large numbers of hotels. Angered, she flips the board, screaming, "You son of a bitch".

Oxy replies with "Very well, I was getting bored anyway. I'm going on the Dreamcast".

"Wait" screams Trina, "all this time you had video games.

"Yep".

"Then why did you make us play monopoly?" asks Trina.

"Because I wanted to see how easy it was to make you flip over something completely pointless", answers Oxy.

"Fuck you", replies Trina, "you got a second controller?"

"Sorry" answers Oxy, "I play solo only".

"Why" back talks Trina, "you're afraid of being beaten by a girl".

Annoyed and embarrassed, Oxy passes her a controller.

A few hours later, Trina beats Oxy in a race in Sonic Adventure 2, making her scream, "OOOO, I win. You suck".

Undaunted, Oxy replies, "You know you really get too excited over nothing. I really don't care if I win, I find it depressing".

"Hey!" yells Trina, "winning may not be everything, but at least you get respect from losers".

"Perhaps" back talks Oxy, "but then those losers won't get off your back because of your new fame".

Trina says, "Whatever", before sitting back down.

Oxy then asks her, "Do you ever wonder if your obsession with winning is why everyone hates you?"

She responds with, "Shut up, let's just keep playing".

The next day, Oxy wakes Trina up with an air horn, screaming "Wake up you shit!"

"AH! Fuck me" yells Trina, "You blew out my goddam ears you fuck wit. Did you really have to do that?"

"Well of course I did" replies Oxy, "Mostly out of fun, but to get you up for the annual comic-con. George R. R. Martin will be there".

"Who?" asks Trina?

"Uh, Game of Thrones, the medieval show that should just be porn" replies Oxy.

He then grabs her arm, drags her to his car and drives off to the comic-con.

On the way to the comic-con, Oxy stops by a sperm bank.

"Why are we stopping here" asks Trina, "This doesn't look like a comic-con".

"Of course not", replies Oxy, "Just going to get some money for entry".

"Wait you didn't bring any money!" yells Trina.

"Well I actually I forgot" says Oxy, "I guess I got a bit overexcited when waking you up. But on the bright side, you literally get paid to masturbate and you don't get legal custody of your kids, which is a win, win for me".

"Uh... whatever" replies Trina.

Trina waits in the lobby, but soon gets bored and wonders off into the hallway. A doctor walks by and catches her. "Hey kid what are you doing out here" asks the doctor.

"Just waiting for my partner to be done" answers Trina, "Got bored in the lobby".

The doctor replies, "Well if you're bored, why don't you check out the donor storage?"

"No way!" yells Trina, "That's gross".

"Come on, it'll help pass the time" back talks the doctor.

Trina replies, "Fine".

The doctor shows her around the room and how the process works, when all of a sudden Oxy comes in with a sperm jar.

"Check it out Pinky" says Oxy, "That's what you use to look like".

"Ew, whatever, can we go now?" yells Trina. A phone rings and the doctor leaves the room.

"Wanna take a closer look" asks Oxy.

"No way, you fucked up. That's gross" replies Trina.

"Come on, don't be a pussy" back talks Oxy.

"I'm not!" replies Trina.

She accidentally backs into a shelf of sperm jars, which tumbles over onto her, showering her in sperm.

"OH FUUUCK!" screams Trina.

Oxy watches in disgust, saying "Oh my god!"

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" screams Trina, "GET IT OFF ME! Oh my god it's in my fucking mouth".

Oxy pulls out her phone, saying "Here I'll send this moment to your brother".

Trina scream, "NOOOO!" as Oxy takes a photo of her and sends it to Corey.

Security walks in and helps Trina up; they then race her to the shower room, making her scream "Ah, its cold".

Back in the car, Trina is traumatized by the accident and is cover in towels.

"Well, look on the bright side" says Oxy, "You didn't get pregnant".

"Shut the fuck up and keep driving", mutters Trina.

At the comic-con, Oxy waits in line to have his Game of Thrones poster signed, Trina wonders off where she finds a shelf of Game of Thrones DVD sets, she buys the first season.

The cashier asks her, "You sure you should be watching that? It's not really for kids".

"Don't tell me what I can't watch!" yells Trina, "I'm 16; I think I know what I'm doing".

Later into the day, she looks at a stand where a man is selling CD music. She's instantly angered when she sees her brother's music on CD.

The man recognises her and tells her, "Give it a rest will you. So what if your brother is famous, little brothers are supposed to be annoying. Beside they would be nothing without you".

Confused, Trina asks "what do you mean?", but the man only replies with "Figure it out".

On the way home near night fall, Trina asks Oxy, "A guy told me that Corey's band would be nothing without me. What'd he mean by that?"

Still not wanting to tell her the truth, Oxy replies with, "I don't know, maybe you're his muse, inspiration, and idol. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"A little" replies Trina.

Back at home while Oxy is asleep, Trina sneaks upstairs and plays Game of Thrones on Oxy's TV. She spends the whole night watching all 10 episodes of season 1 and is shocked, frightened, touched, moved and appalled with each episode. She also discovers that Oxy is a heavy sleeper and can have the volume up as high as she wants.

In the morning, Oxy catches her sleeping on his couch, before he can get angry at her, he sees the Game of Thrones DVD case and realises what she was doing all night.

He happily whispers, "Now she's getting into the culture" before pouring a bucket of water on her.

"Jesus Christ Cap" yells Trina "I have an alarm clock, but it's on my phone".

"Nice try Pinky" replies Oxy, "But where's the fun in that?"

During breakfast, Trina realizes that Oxy has once again forgotten to go shopping.

She tells him, "You forgot the groceries again fuck wit! What are we going to do for breakfast now?"

Oxy responds with, "You gotta improvise Pinky", and then makes a bowl of cloves and vodka.

"That's not going to work Cap" back talks Trina, "I thinks its best that you go shopping".

Oxy replies, "Aw comes on Pinky, we got all day to..." stops once the spoon enters his, then mutters "Warm up the car".

At the store, Trina looks at the novelty section and says, "Who buys this crap", Oxy replies with "Idiots who need gifts for other idiots".

Oxy then shows Trina how to shoplift successfully by hiding food under his shirt.

"We're gonna get caught Cap" says a nervous Trina.

Oxy calms her nerves by saying, "They won't notice a thing. Most security guards are morons".

As they leave the building, a loaf of bread falls out of Oxy's shirt. A cashier catches them and runs towards them; making them race to the car and drive off as quickly as possible.

Angered Trina says, "You idiot, can't you see I got a reputation to keep intact".

"What?" back talks Oxy, "A reputation of being a mean girl? I thought this would help improve your persona".

She mutters, "Fuck you".

They drive to a small neighbour, near a cliff side, making Trina ask, "What are we doing in this bad neighbourhood?"

"Shut up Pinky" replies Oxy, "I'll just be a minute".

While Oxy goes to a liquor store, Trina goes to a music store. As she looks through the CD section, she finds a CD section of Corey's band, but she realizes she can't be bothered to make a response because she's far away from him and just sighs. She takes the cover book out to read the track lists and finds that lyrics are provided. As she reads them, she begins feel as if they're familiar. She reaches into her purse, gets her diary and reads it as well. She quickly realizes that the lyrics and what is written in her diary are exactly the same; finally figuring out what the man at the comic-con meant by "They would be nothing without you". She begins to have flashbacks of Corey manipulating her into going into rage and realizes that it was to make her write songs in her diary in a state of mind. This puts her into a state of suppressed rage and walks out with the cover without paying. She approaches Oxy, who is putting liquor bottles in the back of his car.

"What's up with you Pinky?" asks Oxy.

"Look at these," says Trina holding up the cover book and her diary, "they're the same".

Oxy replies "Oh well uh?"

She mutters, "Did you know?"

"What?" asks Oxy?

Trina grabs his shirt and yells, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

Oxy mutters, "Yes".

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"Because I knew you'd do something stupid" answers Oxy.

Enraged that Oxy kept this info from her, Trina lashes out, lunges at Oxy and they both fall down the cliff as they fight.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a minor" says Oxy before kicking her away.

"OK, come on. You want a piece of me?" says Trina as she runs towards Oxy again.

Oxy punches her in the face, further angering her. She jumps at him, pushing him to the ground and starts punching him in the face. He bites her fingers', making her scream in pain, but continues to punch him to get him to let go.

Oxy wrestles her to the ground and starts repeatedly pushing her head into a mud pit, saying, "Eat it! Eat it! Die, Die". An exhausted Trina finally gives up.

An angered Oxy says to her, "Alright! Fine, yes, I did keep the fact that Corey was stealing your lyrics. I knew you'd do something stupid because you're an insane, vindictive pink haired bitch! You waste your time trying to get laid by some loser, and not see the fact that you could be so much more than you are. But you have one flaw that prevents that".

"And what's that?" asks Trina.

"Your temper," replies Oxy, "it gets the best of you and makes you write lyrics without knowing. You control your emotions; you control the lyrics. You control the lyrics; you control your brothers' music. Instead of trying to destroy his career, have you ever thought to keep you enemies close? Doing that might help raise your popularity as a song writer. If you continue this nonsense, you'll end up like me. A lazy, alcoholic prick that nobody will show any empathy to because he's a failure! I tried drinking vodka on a bus and they took away my smart rider".

Trina gulps in fear of becoming like the Cap, and then says "Okay I'll try to keep it under control. Now let's get out here".

"We can't," replies Oxy, "The hills too steep and the only way up is from a staircase on the other side of the hill. Better get moving then".

Trina sighs, and then starts walking.

During the walk, Trina's stomach growls since she never had breakfast. Near a tree, she sees a patch of mushrooms.

Hesitant at first due to risks she learned in school, but ultimately says, "Fuck it" and eats one. However, the mushroom turns out to be magic mushrooms and causes her to hallucinate. She sees the world as playful and fun with signing trees, dancing animals and rainbow lakes. She starts dancing, saying, "I can see the music". Oxy finds her all drugged out, but he enjoys watching her acted messed up too much to do anything. When Trina sees him, all she sees is a monstrous demon-like creature. She screams, "Freak! Stay back" before hitting Oxy in the head with a tree branch, which knocks him unconscious. The world she sees soon becomes a living hell, with demons, dragons and fire everywhere. She vomits twice and blacks out.

Near nightfall, Trina finally wakes up, only to find herself in a lake with geese biting her hair. She shoos them away and wakes up Oxy.

"Jesus Cap, what happened?" asks Trina.

"Well it appears that you took these by accident" replies Oxy.

"Yeah" says Trina, "what kind of mushrooms are they anyway?"

"They're called magic mushrooms" replies Oxy, "It's a psychedelic drug. Makes you see weird things. It fucked you up, you knocked me out and now it's near NIGHTFALL! Let's get going before I get a parking ticket".

They race to the staircase and get back to the top only to find that Oxy car has a ticket. Oxy reads the ticket, and sees it is $250.

Enraged, Oxy screams "Why you little!" and strangles Trina, but she replies, "Ha, even you can't control your temper".

Annoyed, he stops, saying, "OK I won't kill you".

"You couldn't anyway because of my dad", replies Trina.

"Shut up Pinky," says Oxy, "Let's just go".

Oxy rips up the ticket before they drive off.

At home, Trina drinks some water since the mushroom has dehydrated her, while Oxy rummages through his liquor cabinet.

"Is that you all ever do?" asks Trina, "Drink your head off".

"No," replies Oxy, "Sometimes I have coffee. I hate soda".

"Whatever" back talks Trina, "About what you said about me being more than I am, did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did" replies Oxy, "You waste your time with all the shit you do that don't even notice the alternatives. You might not like at first, but I don't care. Alright I'm off to bed. Make sure you use the toilet to get the last of that mushroom out of your system".

"Fine", answers Trina.

During the night, Trina has a dream where she sees herself accepting an award for best songwriter, but it all turns to hell as people boo her for all the things she has done and then sees worse punishments than her Australian trip. She wakes up in a fright, only to realise that controlling her emotions is the best and easiest way to fix her current problems. Meanwhile upstairs, Oxy receives a phone call.

"G'day," says Oxy, "You better talk fast before I hunt you down for waking me from my beauty sleep!"

"Hmm, great way to answer a call Mr Oxy" replies Mr Riffin.

"What? Oh Mr Riffin I'm sorry. I get it, time difference. So what is it?" asks Oxy.

"Could you Trina on her phone, she won't answer my calls," answers Mr Riffin. "Oh that's because I took her phone", replies Oxy.

"Whatever just put her on", says Mr Riffin.

Oxy walks downstairs and wakes Trina up with the air horn again.

"Ah Jesus fuck me!" says an agitated Trina, "What is it!"

"It's you dad" replies Oxy.

He passes her the phone and she says "Oh hey dad, what is it?"

"Did I just hear you say the f word" replies Mr Riffin.

"Uh? Nope, you're hearing things" answers Trina.

"Whatever" responds Mr Riffin, "Corey received a photo of you covered in some white stuff. Can you explain that?"

"I swear to god that was a total accident" replies Trina, "I bumped into some sperm shelf and it fell on me".

"What the hell were you doing in a sperm bank" asks Mr Riffin.

"I guess Oxy's a charity man" answers Trina.

Oxy back talks, "No I'm not".

"Anyway" replies Mr Riffin, "I've been having second thoughts about you staying with someone with a criminal record. If you like, you can come back home".

Excited by this offer, but wanting to be able to control her emotions to fix her problems, she says "Nah, I'm having fun here. I'll come back when the summer's over".

"Suite yourself" replies Mr Riffin.

A surprised Oxy asks, "Why on earth would you want to stay with an alcoholic prick like me?"

Trina replies with, "You may have a bad attitude, but you do know how to control you emotions".

"What's your point Pinky?" asks Oxy.

"I'll make you a deal, you help better myself and I won't tell the old man that you strangled me" back talks Trina.

"You sneaky little wanker. Fine, we start in the morning" replies Oxy.

The two shake hands before going back to sleep.

The following morning, Oxy splashes Trina with a bucket of water.

"OH WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" yells an angered Trina.

"Sorry I just enjoy doing that too much" replies Oxy, "Anyway, today's first lesson to make you better is accepting defeat. Meet me upstairs".

A few minutes later, they start playing on the Dreamcast again, this time they play Virtua Fighter 3. Oxy overpowers Trina, which causes her to fly into rage, but is quickly calmed down by Oxy.

"See that's your problem" says Oxy, "You can't take a simple defeat, even if it doesn't matter. That's one of the many ways your gets to you".

"What are you, a fucking psychiatrist?" asks Trina.

"No I'm just saying deal with it and get over it!" replies Oxy, "Wanna try again Pinky".

"Alright," replies Trina, "Just stop calling me Pinky for fuck sake".

"Eh, I wouldn't count on it", says Oxy, which annoys Trina.

An hour later, Oxy continues to overpower her; she is still angered but manages to restrain herself.

"Now you're getting it" says Oxy, "We're just gonna keep going until you lose interest in winning. Or unless I get bored".

Another few hours later, Trina finally beats him, but does not seem to give much interest as Oxy has shredded her of her competitiveness, as she only sighs.

"That sigh sounds like it worked, has it Pinky?" says Oxy.

Trina replies with "Well the more I played, the more I realized what the outcome of victory would be".

"But would that be different when it comes to your brother if you actually defeated him" replies Oxy.

"Well I guess, I don't know any more," answers Trina.

"I'm gonna give a guess on the outcome," says Oxy "Everyone will hate you, you go to prison, you'll never get a job, Nick will never love you and you'll go into a everlasting depression. Sounds reasonable to me would you say".

"Fuck you," replies Trina, "Plus Nick already will never love me. He's dating my Ex-best friend".

"Let me tell you something about love" back talks Oxy, "love is like a chemical reaction. It comes and then it slowly fades away. I did it, so will you"

"Whatever" replies Trina, "It's hard to not give a shit about something you've been attracted to for about 4 years".

"4 FUCKING YEARS!" yells an astonished Oxy, "Jesus Christ you're delusional. Plus you probably only like him for his looks".

"Oh no" replies Trina, "He has a great personality and (gasps) he has a dick, he has an awesome fucking dick".

"Oh wow, big deal Pinky" back talks Oxy. This cause Trina to lose her temper, saying, "Will you stop calling me fucking Pinky" and lunge at Oxy.

He restrains her, saying "Hey! Trina calm down!"

"Oh now you use my actual name" replies Trina.

"I thought it was Katrina", back talks Oxy.

"How'd you know that?" asks Trina.

"You're father told me when you were very little" replies Oxy.

Fed up with all the secrets about the connects between her step-father and Oxy, she says, "That's it! I don't care if it's for my own good. I want to know how the fuck my dad knows you?"

"You wanna know?" back talks Oxy, "I'll tell you. We went to prison together".

A shocked Trina replies, "Are you shitting me".

"Nope" replies Oxy, "Your father came here many years ago to meet up with some friends. At the airport a guard dog sniffed his shirt and found 3 bags of cannabis strapped to his chest. He got 6 months in the slammer. Meanwhile, I was doing 2 years in that slammer for vandalism. I told him what's the point in doing something when you know it'll never work out. He told me he wanted to get money to do something for his kids. He told me all about your brother and you. He wished he could end you two's rivalry. I wasn't impressed with your brother because I don't like rock music, but you seemed to have much of a personality related to me. When he finally got out, he said that one day he'd ask me for help, even if I refuse".

"Holy shit" says Trina, "So that's why we were sent to grandmas. I never knew".

"Well what parent would want to tell their kid that?" asks Oxy.

"Hey I did a lot of bad shit in the past and everyone knows. I tried to kill my own brother, that seems fucking big, does it?" says Trina.

"I guess. Yankees have always had bad laws" replies Oxy.

"I'm not a Yankee, I'm from Canada remember" back talks Trina.

"Close enough, you're right on top of them" replies Oxy, "You want to be cured of your emotional problems or not?"

"Yes, of course I do" replies Trina.

"Then shut up and let's get back to work, before I pull your braces out with a crowbar" says Oxy.

Over the course of 2 weeks, Oxy exposes Trina to all the things that influence her emotions until she builds a tolerance for all of them, making her value her brother more, though still hate him.

The final emotions for her to tolerate is fear and her love for Nick, knowing from her father that she has a fear of puppets, Oxy plans that the perfect method to break her. He straps her to a chair with a covered object hanging in front of her.

"Your father sure has loose tongue when it comes to you" says Oxy, "Thanks to him I know your one fear, which is marionettes".

Oxy pull off the cover, revealing are gothic like puppet, causing Trina to panic.

"What do you want me to do?" says a panicking Trina.

"I don't know," replies Oxy, "figure it out… You know when I was in prison I use to read a lot. Most of the books I read were on black magic, they had a lot of puppets in them. They say that they contain the souls of lost people, trapping them for eternity for their crimes in pain and suffering. Many say that puppets can come alive and bite your tongue out to steal your voice".

These taunts cause Trina to further panic and eventually hyperventilate.

"What do you" says Trina, "Fucking tell me".

Oxy pushes a button which makes the puppet go even closer to her, making her scream.

Trina finally loses it, hysterically saying, "Do it him, do it to Nick. I don't give a fuck anymore about him. Shoot him for all I care. JUST DO IT TO HIM, not me".

Oxy pushes the button again which releases the puppet onto Trina's lap. She cries hysterically for a while, but soon calms down when she realizes that it's harmless.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" asks Trina.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," replies Oxy, "Mostly yes". He then unties Trina, who collapses, distraught from the experience. "Lighten up Pinky" says Oxy, "It's only a puppet; I was kidding about that biting tongue out thing. The moment of fear only lasts for a short time, you'll get over it, I did".

An agitated Trina replies, "That's not what I'm fucking sad about. All my life, I've loved Nick. And now I just betrayed everything that made me, me. So why don't you CUT ME SOME FREAKING SLACK!"

"And now you're the new and improved Trina Riffin" replies Oxy, "Sounds like a sweat deal, wouldn't you say?"

"Fuck you" replies Trina, before walking off.

Later that day, Trina sits on the roof of Oxy's house wondering if she can control her diary mode at will now. She closes her eyes and remembers all of her childhood memories with her brother and how she always envied him. She further concentrates and flies into diary mode and writes moving lyrics.

She is surprised that she successfully written lyrics without being taunted by her brother and screams out, "I DID IT, HAIL TO THE QUEEN BITCHES!"

Oxy interrupts by saying, "You know if you fall through my roof, you're paying for it".

"Who the fuck cares" replies Trina, "I can now control the lyrics, who's gonna be top notch now?"

"Does this mean you'll forgive your brother?" asks Oxy.

"Oh no, I'll always hate him, but at least he gets to live" replies Trina.

"Whatever I really don't care. Now get down before you wreck my roof. I have no insurance" says Oxy.

Trina tries to get down, but slips and falls hard on the ground, spraining her leg once again.

Insensitive, Oxy sarcastically says, "Talk about skill Pinky".

An angered Trina replies "Fuck you".

With all the problems solved, Oxy and Trina enjoy the last few weeks of her summer and form a tenuous father-daughter relationship, with a few antics from both on the road such as Oxy's cheapskate ways.

On the last day of the summer break, Trina prepares to fly back to Canada.

"Well Cap, I ought to thank you for helping me with my problems. You really are a good friend" says Trina.

"Whatever Pinky, you know I only did that stuff to keep your dad off my back" replies Oxy.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here" replies an annoyed Trina, "Do you know how rare it is to see me nice".

"I have no idea" replies Oxy.

Knowing that he is just fooling around, Trina hugs him in respect.

Oxy smiles before saying, "OK hurry up and get going Pinky, I'm parked in the loading bay".

As she enters the gate to the plane, she flips the bird at Oxy. Oxy then leaves the airport as Trina flies back to Canada.

A few weeks later in Canada, Trina has made amends with her Corey, the entire town, rekindled her friendship with Mina while accepting her relationship Nick with and has become a successful and popular music writer. One day at a café, Trina and Mina discuss how the next song will go down.

Mina notices that Trina is no longer as mean as she used to be and asks, "What happened to you in Australia".

Trina answers with, "Quite a lot of crazy shit; I fell down a hill, got doped up 3 times, played on really old game consoles, had my phone taken away, got covered in semen and robbed a food store. But Oxy showed me the way".

Confused, Mina asks, "What was Oxy like?"

Trina replies, "He's my big brother".

The End.


End file.
